


babysitting

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, beastiality, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 1 fill; beastiality.Jason and Dick babysit Titus and reap the benefits.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	babysitting

There’s nothing Jason likes more after a long day dealing with work in the city than coming home to tucking himself between Dick’s thighs and burying his mouth in his warm, soft pussy. Which, on most days, is what he does. Today is no different. Dick is busy with something or other, not too surprising, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying Jason’s eager to please mouth. Jason grips his thighs for stability but by now, he’s happily dazed and drunk on Dick’s sweet taste. 

Or he was, until something shockingly cold touches the back of one of his thighs. His skin jumps at the sudden contact and he immediately furrows his brows in annoyment as Titus curiously sniffs at him. Jason peers up discreetly to see if Dick has noticed but all he can see is the underside of the folder he’s reading. Quietly, he tries to push Titus away from him with a foot. 

“Be nice,” Dick says. Jason scoffs a quiet noise as Dick brings a flexible leg around his neck and pins him in place properly. “You’re the one that offered to babysit Titus while Damian is out on his mission.” Jason’t won’t say he necessarily regrets that but admittedly, Titus is not as well trained as Damian likes to think. He’s mostly just spoiled and, as they learned the hard way, really is only interested in listening to Damian unless there’s something in it for him. He only offered to shut the kid up, anyways. 

Titus wags his tail as he goes right back to sniffing Jason’s thighs, already slick with his own excitement. The long, broad tongue Titus drags up the inside of his thigh makes him shudder and dig his fingers into Dick’s thighs even harder. Titus noses his cunt unabashedly and Jason raises up on his knees a little as if it’ll help. Titus is very large even in comparison to Jason’s beefy, built form. In the few days that they’ve been babysitting him, Titus has learned very quickly that unless Dick tells him no, he’s free to mount Jason whenever he’s down on the floor like this. 

Okay, maybe Titus is well trained and just doesn’t like Jason. 

Or likes Jason _too_ much. 

Jason groans quietly when Titus’ tongue finds its way up to his dripping pussy next. With Dick pinning him down, all he can really do is pay the effort forward, mouthing and lapping at Dick’s dripping folds with a renewed vigor. Titus licks at him briefly but once he’s gotten the taste for it, becomes far more interested. His thick tongue pushes between his folds more and more with each lap, beginning to coat him not only with his own slick but hot doggy spit, as well. Dick had prepared him well the first time but after several days in a row, sometimes multiple times a day, of letting Titus mount him, he’s more or less accustomed to it now. 

Titus digs his tongue in deeper still and Jason's legs tremble. Dog tongue is far different from really anything else Jason has experienced and feeling it flick and rub so deep Titus is basically licking his cervix makes his brain short out. When Titus has decided he's had enough of this, he pulls his tongue out and Jason muffles a low groan. Dick doesn't let him budge, of course, pretending like he's still focused on his work but Jason knows better. He's far too wet and far too tense to not be actively paying attention. 

Eagerly, Titus clambers over him and Jason winces a bit as his paws scratch his back and sides trying to get in position. Dick has offered to put socks on him to help but Jason actually likes it. Titus is a very large dog and he enjoys the feeling of his big paws wrapping around him and blunt nails scratching and digging into his chest and belly. He's absolutely soaked now with both spit and slick, Titus doing a good job at prepping his aching pussy more than well enough to take him. 

Jason feels his searing hot cock prod the back of his thighs. He's big and his cock is proportionately so. It leaves precum all over his skin as Titus weakly humps at him trying to get into place. The tip catches in his pussy briefly but Titus' eagerness makes it slide off and rub against his clit hard. Jason jerks and a broken moan slips out at the sudden contact. Titus humps his thighs aimlessly, his thick cock grinding against Jason's cunt with each stroke and coating him with more slick. With Jason's face held in Dick's swarthy pussy, his senses are filled with his scent when he breathes and just makes him all that more drunk on arousal and pleasure. 

Titus pulls back when he realises he's not making any progress and once again, tries to aim his pointed cock properly. Jason's breath hitches when he feels it jab his cunt more directly and with a sudden thrust, sink several inches in. The tapered tip makes the first bit easy to take but he feels the round middle press against him and curls his toes in anticipation. Titus shoves forward and Jason groans as he's stretched and filled with hot dog cock. He mouths at Dick's cunt weakly, trying to focus again, but he's distracted now. Dick doesn't seem to mind as he grinds against Jason's mouth instead. 

Titus pushes in further until the tip of his cock presses so hard against Jason's womb, he can practically feel the hot precum drip inside. Then Titus is thrusting into him, a slow couple firsts and then back to the jack rabbit pace he usually takes. Jason immediately loses the ability to see straight. Between the hard tip jabbing his cervix again and again and the bulbous, swollen middle putting constant pressure against both his sweet spot and his clit, Jason is overwhelmed with pleasure. Even after days of this, it doesn't get old. He moans mindless and loud against Dick's cunt, eagerly trying to lick him between noises as he's fucked absolutely stupid. 

Jason is brought to orgasm easily, knees trembling and hips twitching as cum runs down his thighs. Titus doesn't even pause, of course, only making Jason that much more sensitive and on edge. Nails scratch up his ribs as Titus drools on his back, thrusting into him harder and deeper as he gets closer and closer to knotting. Jason whines as the tip batters his womb even more, making his stomach bulge faintly from its size and roughness. Titus is particularly determined today and Jason feels him trying to pull him back to get his cock deeper- to finally knot him proper.

It's already so big and so much but Jason wants it. He braces himself as best as he can to help Titus out but ultimately, anything he does is negligible to the dog. Jason feels Titus' cock begin to force its way deeper inside him, the pointed tip sinking into his cervix and finally shoving inside his womb. He whimpers at the sharp, intense mix of pain and pleasure which is only made more muddled by another orgasm. It's so deep and Titus just pushes deeper until he's finally fully sheathed. 

Jason can feel it rub so hard against the back of his womb, he feels like he's going to bruise. Copious amounts of hot, thin precum begin to fill his womb, giving Jason an unnaturally warm sensation low in his stomach. It doesn't take long after that for him to feel Titus' knot begin to swell inside him. Fondly, Dick rubs his fingers through Jason's hair and Jason looks up at him blearily. 

"What a good boy, Jason," he praises. "Such a good boy." Jason can't help but melt for him. Titus' knot stretches him gradually but constantly, making the tip of his cock press even harder into his womb. The added pressure on all of his sensitive spots in addition to the uncomfortable stretch of it drag another orgasm out of Jason. It helps ease his muscles even more and with as big as Titus is, he can use every little give he can take. 

Jason feels like his hips are going to be popped out of place but it's all in and it's fully swollen so much the shape of it is nearly visible through his belly. Then Titus actually starts coming. The first glob of it makes Jason grunt hotly and he rasps against the inside of Dick's thigh as he tries to keep himself upright. Titus' thick cock is wedged in him too tightly for any of it to leak out and eagerly, he begins pumping Jason absolutely full. He feels heavy and bloated almost immediately but Titus has plenty to give. 

"You'll have such nice puppies," Dick murmurs, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "Pretty just like you." Jason whimpers. His stomach swells with the weight of his cum. At first, just a little knot appearing where Titus' cock presses against his womb but it grows by the second to nearly the size of a softball. Titus isn't done by then but he seems to slow down at least and he rustles and clambers over top of Jason again to get himself turned around. The sheer size of him means Jason is more or less at his mercy as long as they're tied and considering the state of his knot, that might be a while. Fortunately, it doesn't seem like he's currently interested in going anywhere, either. 

Jason lets out a shuddery breath as he tries to better position himself on his knees again. It's difficult to do when Titus' knot keeps him hoisted up just a little more than what's comfortable. 

"You did so good, Jason," Dick says softly, cradling his face in both hands now. Jason fauns at the attention, leaning into Dick's touch and sighing as his face and hair are pet. "You're gonna have to stay like that until he's done with you, okay? Don't fuss or he'll drag you around the house." The thought makes Jason shudder, more in arousal than anything else, but he nods. 

"Good boy," Dick hums. He guides Jason's mouth back to his aching pussy and Jason gladly buries his mouth back into Dick's warm folds. Even like this, he can see the bruises beginning to form on Dick's thighs where Jason gripped him too hard but Dick never complains.

Jason goes back to worshipping his brother's cunt and Dick goes back to his files. 

**Author's Note:**

> @werewoofteeth


End file.
